PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal seeks funding to support the 2019 Nucleosides, Nucleotides and Oligonucleotides (NNO) Gordon Research Conference and associated Gordon Research Seminar. This will be the 20th edition of this conference, which was initiated in 1976. Throughout its history, this conference has addressed topics that are directly related to the fundamental science of human biology and the treatment of disease. Nucleosides and nucleotides have been extremely effective drugs, most notably antivirals such as AZT and Harvoni, for the treatment of HIV/AIDS and hepatitis C, respectively. Meanwhile, the field has broadened to include oligonucleotides as biomedical research tools and, increasingly, therapeutics for genetic diseases, such as Spinraza, which treats spinal muscular atrophy. Our Gordon Conference has evolved along with the field, with its original focus on small molecules expanding to include oligomers in 2005. The 2019 edition of the conference will include sessions dedicated to (1) new advances in antivirals, (2) uses of modified nucleotides in oligomers, (3) small molecule recognition of DNA and RNA, (4) nucleic acids chemical biology and (5) oligonucleotide therapeutics. (Additional sessions will be organized after final invitations have been accepted and speakers have submitted their titles.) The PI solicited nominations from experts in the field, emphasizing the desire to identify members of under-represented groups and young scientists as potential speakers. (Of the 21 invited speakers, 9 are women, including one African-American; the average GRC has 30% female speakers.) The affiliated Gordon Research Seminar will feature oral presentations by students and postdocs, a panel discussion with established scientists in the field, and the opportunity to create a sense of community prior to the start of the GRC. In addition, the GRC ?Power Hour? will take place during one afternoon and provides a forum in which all participants can discuss the unique challenges faced by women in science. Thus, while the cutting edge science described during the oral sessions will undoubtedly inspire others to move their own research forward in new and creative ways, the GRS, Power Hour and other efforts to support women, minorities and young scientists in general will strengthen the field and its impact on human health for decades to come.